Familiar Training
A Guide by: De knoot How to max the gained familiar training EXP per day (per time) I felt there is a big need for such guide since I am seeing a lot of guildmates that are asking how I am maxing my familiars as fast as I do. I have even seen big youtubers like Worthy Prince or Aevatrex doing it bad, having less familiars maxed then me. (Big difference: they are p2w, I am f2p and really need the familiars for a good “economy” and fighting power.) But on the other hand, convincing guildmates to do the same is hard because “the devil is in the details”. So, I will show the details here, hopefully as clear as possible with some pictures and math. Prenote: The gear I will not talk much about the gear since obviously you need to upgrade it to get more training EXP. One opinion on how to get the needed material f2p: I think I have the best drop rate for Sacred Gems by hunting lvl2 Voodoo Shamans. Sure, lvl3 can give blue material, but the rate in comparison to energy spent is worse than going for lvl2 I think. Since the Kingdom Tycoon Update came there is also a way to get the Stuffed Dolls for free. I am done with my advanced buildings, so now I am investing in coins. Gives nice and easy points for guild fest as well. First issue: The buildings Many Gyms are key for two big reasons. The first and obvious reason is, that each gym gives up to +20% training EXP boost when maxed. The second reason is even more important and will follow when talking about “Configuration of the training”. My setup for buildings was: 2 Springs, 2 Spires and 4 Gyms until I had unlocked the Magus familiar, giving extra pacts to merge at a time. Then I switched to 2 springs, 1 spire and 5 gyms. The focus here is to reduce the pact merging at a decent speed to the minimum time that you can always keep restarting it without time gaps not merging. 2 springs give enough Anima and some merging speed. Spires have no additional boost so: as few as possible! But training takes the most time, (far more than merging all the needed Runes to get the familiars to elder stage!) so build as many gyms as possible! Second (and biggest) issue:' ' Configuration of the training It is easy to do it the right way but may be tricky to understand it. The trick is: Spread the heroes equally over as many familiars as you can (# of training slots = # of gyms). For a good handling: Pick the heroes by their grade to equalize the training time as well. Here we start with the details and the math. I will compare two scenarios: putting all heroes on only one familiar vs equally spread heroes. Let’s have a look at the selection of instructing heroes. Accessible via this red field: Two things to learn here: The obvious thing is summed up at the top right (red B): Every hero adds more training time depending on his grade. But that is not important here. The important field is at the top left (red A): The basic training EXP per hour gets increased by adding a number of heroes to the training. Starting with 10 EXP/h. That value is not dependent to the grade of the hero: And here comes the very important detail, that makes the big difference: when you increase the number of heroes to train that familiar this EXP/h also increases, but not linear! The second hero increases the value, not again by 10 but only 7 EXP/h. That is a trend that continues downwards with more and more heroes. The next one giving only +6. Then +5 of the fourth hero and so on: (28 is my total number of heroes that I could look on.) This +EXP/h gets added to the basic value of 10 EXP/h. THEN your boost from equipment, research and number of gyms gets applied on this value giving your personal EXP per time for this familiar. So this is the second mentioned reason to have as much gyms as possible: more gyms means less heroes per familiar when spread equally but that gives you the highest rate of extra EXP per hero! Of course training time is an issue that comes along with this method, but with a little work on the research Gym Membership and of course bringing the heroes to a higher grade (from grey to golden) should do the trick. And I will show you that even a small gap with no training (at night) is ok. Because now it is time for a comparison: How much EXP can I get per day spreading 25 heroes equally over 5 familiars compared to focus on one familiar only? (Always using my current boost of 274,5% for this example!!) Method 1 - 5 heroes on 5 familiars first: Easy calculation to get the total EXP/h: 1046 EXP / 6,5h = 160,92 EXP/h. Since I simultaneously train 5 familiars at this rate, the total EXP win per hour is 804,62 EXP/h. When I want to calculate it per day I now must take into account, that I lose up to 2h training time per day because of sleeping in the night and not refreshing. (Have in mind that you can always interrupt and reset the familiar training. You will get the correct amount EXP for the training that has been partially done. So you should refresh training directly before sleeping, restart quickly in the morning.) 804,62 EXP/h times 22h training / day = 17.701,54 EXP/day when equally using 5 of 5 gyms. Method 2 - 25 heroes on 1 familiar: To convince you that “spreading heroes equally” is sooooo important, we now compare it to 25 heroes on one familiar (with 5 gyms so the same EXP boost by # of gyms): You already see the big difference. Here are the numbers to compare: 8212 EXP / 21,5h = 381,95 EXP/h. (compared to 804,62 EXP/h, not even half of it) Now we consider that by doing this method, you easily can train 24h a day: 381,95 EXP/h times 24h/day = 9.166,88 EXP/day (compared to 17.701,54 EXP/day, a little bit over half of it) And to be fair: of course, you can use the remaining 4 slots to train your familiar without any heroes. Considering that you are heavily refreshing, since the basic training time is only 2 hours (plus possible research Gym Membership after unlocking pact 3, I have + 50 mins) the additional possible EXP again for my boost of 274,5% would be: 4 fams times 106 EXP divided by 2h 50m times 24h = 3.591,53 EXP/day. So that would be a total of 12.758,41 EXP/day in case of very frequent training refreshing. Let’s make one final ratio to make visible what result you can receive by each method: To say it with easy words: when using the “spread heroes equally” method 1 you are training nearly 2 times faster than using the “focus all heroes on one” method 2. Yes, the second method would max out one single familiar faster. But familiars are a “in the long run” thing. By the time the “focus” method 2 has maxed 5 familiars, the other “equally” method 1 would have gotten you up to 10 maxed out familiars (of the same level) (At least about 7, considering the “25 on 1 plus 0 on 4 each” maximum). This ratio is only depending from these methods, not from your training EXP boost from equipment and so on! Some additional words on familiars at the end: Start early to build up the familiar buildings (gyms!). Start early to unlock the higher Pacts. Familiars are such a “long-run” thing so it really pays off to have invested early in it. Important familiars for the start are especially Aquiris and Territe. Higher grade heroes (by using Aquiris) are essential for the game for multiple reasons, they also add more time to your familiar training. He also makes sure you never run out of anima (unless you speed up merging a lot). Territe is an underestimated familiar, but the additional merging speed and fragments he gives will help you with this “long run” thing. From pact 3 the Magus is the most helpful familiar for familiar issues. Like mentioned before, he allows you to reduce the otherwise useless number of spires to a minimum. Some words on leveling up the familiar skills: Don’t use the runes for this, unless you have already enough runes to get your familiar to the elder stage, then do it of course. Remember to level the skills up every day!! The number of required runes/fragments increases fast, the Skill EXP stagnates quickly, that means it is getting expensive! So do about 2-5 “steps” every day, depending on your rune/fragments bank. When using fragments, make sure to start with high level familiars which require more fragments. You can’t afford a 3rd or 4th “step” on high level familiars frequently because of the high price. In general, make sure to have the Bone Staff equipped (if you have it) when leveling the skills, since it adds a bonus to the skill EXP. Two more sentences on gear: Heavy familiar training refreshing means also to change gear very often. I even sacrificed one of the first Quick Swap to help with that, but I know that it’s a big deal since only the first two levels of Quick Swap are “easy” to get in terms of research. I guess that’s the end of my guide. In case you made it through all of it and still are not convinced by my method, please take a look at my familiars. To compare yourself I added the VIP count of logins. And remember: I am free to play. I hope you liked my guide, this is the first time for me doing such a guide. Please feel free to give me some feedback. Cheers! 9.png 8.png 10.png 11.png 12.png 13.png __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Guides